bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin'ō Academy
Shinōreijutsuin (精神的な芸術アカデミー, Spiritual Arts Academy), sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, is an institute founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Located in Seireitei, the academy trains future Shinigami for each of the three military arms of Soul Society. Overview The academy was founded some 2,100 years ago.Bleach manga; Volume 9, Renji Abarai's character profile. It is not under the direct control of Central 46.Bleach Book of SOULs; page 98 The Academy was once called the Shinigami Academy. It was then changed to the Spiritual Arts Academy when it developed into an institute for the next generation of the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō as well as the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Although, it is still referred to as Shinigami Academy in Rukongai.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 99 The Academy is a sprawling, multiple story building with architecture typical of Seireitei. It has an open courtyard, many class rooms, dormitories''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -17, page 3 and practice areas for Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. According to Aizen, the commandment all Shinigami are taught at the Academy is "Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect... ...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind."Bleach manga; Chapter 391 page 08 Uniform The uniform of the Academy is similar to the standard Shinigami Shihakushō uniform, but with a different colour scheme. This consists of a red shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers), white socks and sandals for women. There is a circular symbol on both breasts of the outer shirt. This appears to be the emblem of the Academy. For the male version of the uniform, the red is replaced with blue.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 1 Admission to the Academy Applicants to the academy must pass an entrance exam in order to be admitted, and likely must demonstrate that they have some Spiritual Energy. The entrance exam seems to be open to any and all who wish to apply, resulting in a wide range of individuals (of any age) joining, from nobles and residents of the more hospitable districts of Rukongai to its more barbaric outer regions. The results of the entrance exam are used to divide up the successful applicants into different classes, with those who obtain the highest grades being placed in the first class. At the start of the academic year, there is a welcoming ceremony for the new students.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 6 If an applicant fails the exam, it may be taken again, though presumably only in the subsequent year. Shūhei Hisagi failed the entrance exam twice, only passing on his third attempt. Despite this, he went on to become a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Academy Curriculum Training Hall]] The Academy's curriculum is taught over six-years, though exceptionally gifted students have been known to graduate from the academy in less time than this, such as Kaien Shiba and Gin Ichimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 16 In addition to a more general education, the pupils are taught how to control and make use of their Spiritual Energy, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms of Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō and Zanjutsu. Students also learn how to perform Soul Burials,Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 11 learning to communicate with the spirit of their Zanpakutō''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -16, page 21 and are prepared for the general duties of a Shinigami. Upon completing the Academy's curriculum, a student will then apply to join a division of the Gotei 13, Kidō Corps or Onmitsukidō. On occasion, highly talented Shinigami may be admitted to a division, or even granted a seated position with a division before completing the full curriculum, or partake in missions with a division, as Shūhei Hisagi did.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 13 The importance of the Academy is undermined somewhat by the influence of the Great Noble Houses, as seen when Byakuya Kuchiki used his influence to have Rukia Kuchiki graduate immediately upon adopting her into the Kuchiki clan, and organized an unseated position with the 13th Division for her.Bleach anime; Episode 32 Teachers The following is a list of the known teachers (past and present) at the Shinō Academy: *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto: Founded the Academy and known to have taught Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. Bleach manga; Chapter 155, 10 *Gengorō Ōnabara: Chief Instructor for Class #1: the special accelerated class. He was the chief instructor for Renji, Hinamori and Kira.Bleach manga; Chapter -17 *Sōsuke Aizen: Taught an optional calligraphy class at the academy, which was so popular that students had to sit in corridors for the lectures due to the numbers attending.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, Sōsuke Aizen's biography *Izuru Kira: Teaches a class on Haiku at the academy.Bleach Bootleg List of Graduates *Renji Abarai: He was part of Class #1: the special accelerated program. Renji graduated in the 2066th year of the Academy''Bleach'' manga; Volume 9, character profile *Momo Hinamori: She was part of the Class #1, the special accelerated program with Renji and Kira. *Shūhei Hisagi: He succeeded in entering the academy after previously failing his first two entrance exams. However, once there, his talent came to be noticed and he was frequently given missions from the Gotei 13 even thought he had not yet graduated. Because of this he was famous among the other students. He was a sixth year when Renji, Hinamori and Kira were first years. *Tōshirō Hitsugaya: He was convinced by Rangiku to enter the Academy in order to learn to control his spiritual pressure, which was making his grandmother ill.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, page 20 *Gin Ichimaru: He completed the six year course in just one year and because of this is considered a genius. *Makoto Kibune: He was a student of Gengorō Ōnabara and claims that during his time at the Academy his grades were always at the top of the class. However, unlike the previous top students of the academy, the Gotei 13 never tried to recruit him.Bleach anime; episode 184 (Anime Only) *Izuru Kira: He was part of the Class #1, the special accelerated program with Renji and Hinamori. *Sajin Komamura: Known to have attended the Academy but nothing else is known about his time there.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 02-03 *Rukia Kuchiki: She joined the academy at the same time as Renji but graduated early due to the influence of the Kuchiki Family.Bleach manga; Chapter 98, page 14 *Shunsui Kyōraku: Along with Jūshirō Ukitake, he was the first graduate of the Shinō Academy to become a captain in the Gotei 13. *Fujimaru Kudō: Known to have attended the Shinō Academy prior to joining the Gotei 13. (Video Game Only) *Matsuri Kudō: Known to have attended the Shinō Academy prior to joining the Gotei 13. (Video Game Only) *Rangiku Matsumoto: She joined the Academy at the same time as Ichimaru. *Kaien Shiba: He completed the six year course in just two years and because of this is considered a genius. *Kaname Tōsen: Known to have attended the academy but nothing else is known about his time there. *Jūshirō Ukitake: Along with Shunsui Kyōraku, he was the first graduate of the Shinō Academy to become a captain in the Gotei 13. Other Students *Aoga: He was a classmate of Hisagi. He was killed by a group of Huge Hollows while leading an Academy training mission for first years to the Human World. *Kanisawa: She was a classmate of Hisagi. She was killed by a group of Huge Hollows while leading an Academy training mission for first years to the Human World. *Sōjirō Kusaka: He was a classmate of Hitsugaya and manifested the same Zanpakutō as Hitsugaya. As a result, Kusaka was put to death by Room 46 prior to his graduation.Bleach movie; Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion (Movie Only) References Locations Category:Locations